Talk:Dwarvish
The 'W' is shown wrong in 'Beware for 'Orcs Beware' and for 'With' in 'Durlag slew the dragon/s with ease.' This is quite annoying, as you have shown the 'W' as being a 'Y'. Please fix this, or edit the alphabet. As the alphabet shows the 'W' as being something else. Or you could tell me why I'm wrong, as i would like to know how you mix up a 'W' and a 'Y'. — Vishous Kazah :With ease, I should think, as the same symbol is used in the sourcebooks for W, X, and Z. See the Dethek page. Good spotting, and thanks for pointing it out. Unfortunately, the user who created the images doesn't hang around here any more, and re-editing the images is no small task. One of us will work on it some time. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:17, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :Hey folks! Good spot. I've tweaked the images and even spotted an error in a third image on the Dethek page. All the images are now fixed. Good to be back. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:52, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey, welcome back. Good work and thanks for fixing it. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:07, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Davek (and Rellanic) Out of curiosity, does the D&D 4th edition Davek script have a place here at all, or is it not canonical to the Forgotten Realms setting (the same goes for the Rellanic elven script)? --Reinalisk (talk) 21:12, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :I do not believe either is canonical, but I am not completely certain about that. ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:14, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I wish there were more information on the internet, because it's hard to find very much pertaining to either script (except that they seem to be the fourth edition versions (replacements?) of Dethek and Espruar). I sort of imagined them as being 'alternate' scripts, developed by different groups of dwarves and elves, respectively (obviously that isn't canonical but I have to find some way to make sense of it XD). I guess it would be useful to look through 4th edition Forgotten Realms material and see if there's any mention of either script. --Reinalisk (talk) 22:45, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :::What little I can find on Google suggests that Davek and Rellanic are essentially the "generic D&D" dwarven and elven scripts, respectively, since Dethek and Espruar are Realms-specific. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 23:14, September 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh, thank you. That would make sense. Now the question is whether or not they are relevant to Forgotten Realms specifically. --Reinalisk (talk) 00:30, September 30, 2016 (UTC) : Neither are found in the Forgotten Realms, even in 4e. See: : : ~ Lhynard (talk) 03:19, September 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Davek letters are mentioned in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide, pages 23 and 27. But since the Player's Guide ran with Dethek, we've assumed this use of Davek to be an error (at Dethek for example). (Is this the one thing in FR that wasn't changed to fit 4e?) — BadCatMan (talk) 03:38, September 30, 2016 (UTC)